


Entrelacemos nuestras vidas

by Tenkaii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenkaii/pseuds/Tenkaii
Summary: En algún momento sucedera, ambos lo sabían ¿por qué no ahora?_______________________________________Este drabble forma parte de la actividad elaborada por La pluma romantica
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky





	Entrelacemos nuestras vidas

  
“La vida esta hecha de cosas que hacemos y de lo que no hacemos”, fue algo que le costo entender a Jean-Jacques Leroy. 

Aunque había dirigido su atención a la pista llena de juniors aquella vez hace tiempo, podria decir que fue un impulso y él acostumbraba a seguirlos sin reparo alguno; aunque ya no podía recordar ni la mitad de rostros de aquel entonces, aún podía recordar vívidamente el jade de aquellos ojos y lo inefable de su sentir. 

Sempiterno es su inefable sentir y se consolaba al pensar que al menos estaba claro cuando empezó todo para ambos. 

Lo que sucedió después no podía entenderlo, pero sabía que había irritado a esos ojos; por el fulgor de esa mirada sabía que era el único y como no entendía siguió haciéndolo sin saber que hacia. 

Llegados a este punto ¿para qué engañarse? Lo miraría furtivamente esperando encontrarse con esa mirada, deseando que este nunca mejore en su sigilo, porque cuando creia que nadie le veia observaba al moreno con disimulo ¡Oh, querido! No solo el rey lo notaba claramente; tal vez todos los presentes lo distinguían y al parecer un secreto, disfrutaban guardarlo. 

Preguntándose una y otra vez, a quien mas si no él mismo ¿acaso sabrá que cuando le responde agresivamente fruncía su nariz? O ¿Qué su cabeza se mueve a la par de sus palabras? Yuri Plisetsky, cuanto de esta persona era consciente de si misma, cuanto de ella podía seguir embelesándolo. 

Yuri Plisetsky ¿cuánto más podrías encandilarlo? 

El rey se atrevería a jugar a la ruleta rusa con este pequeño gatito que rascaba su corazón, en donde esa sonrisa ladina cedería para darle una victoria. Él lo sabía, el ruso lo sabía y ambos apostarían que el resultado entrelazaría sus vidas sin saber lo ocurrido. 

Y como costumbre suya, Jean aplaudió efusivamente al terminar la música ya que decidió dar el primer paso hablando con alegría. 

— Oh, las damas primero. 


End file.
